El voto
by Arkaham
Summary: Man meleth taetha, únad den drava. Lo que el amor ata, nada desata.


Ya se que me odiaran por esto, pero es que no podía evitarlo, este originalmente era el final del alma mas pura, pero como me amenazaron de que debía tener un final feliz y meloso, pues lo tuve que quitar. Ya revisándolo vi que podía ser algo aparte y pues aquí esta. El titulo no tiene nada que ver, pues mi inspiro una rola (The vote) para escribirlo. Como ya me quito todas las ganas de matar a Her White Kamo (Hyoga) tengan por seguro que la otra historia tendrá un final muy feliz.

Besos

Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kuramada, si alguien día llego ir a Japón juro que le llevo manzanas a su despacho (las manzanas y sandias son muy apreciados en Japón)

---------------

El voto

---------------

__

"broken by the rules of love

and fate has lead you through it

you do what you have to do

I know I can't be with you

I do what I have to do

and I have sense to recognize but

I don't know how to let you go"

Do What You Have To Do- SaraMcLachan

"oh mi dulce hermanito cuanto mas vas a sufrir" Ikki acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su hermano recostado en su regazo, su mirada vacía, perdida y seca de no poder llorar mas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar a dos personas, a dos fieles amigos. Shiryu que traía una charola con alimentos y Seiya que traía un conejo de peluche, Ikki sonrío un poco al ver el pequeño peluche siendo entregado, colocado delicadamente en manos de Shun, haciendo que lo abrase. Miraron expectativos a la reacción del joven, al apretar el peluche contra su cuerpo, al seguir con la misma expresión en le rostro, el vacío no cedía y la angustia se apoderaba de los corazones con mas fuerza de los tres jóvenes.

Ikki perdía las esperanzas de ver a su hermano bien otra ves, de verlo sonreír, de verlo disgustarse, de esperanzarse.... de ser Shun otra ves, el joven lleno de alegría y vida. Su frustración aumentaba, no sabia que hacer, sus camaradas ayudaban en cuanto podía. Simplemente Shun se había cerrado, ya no tenía mas ganas de vivir.

Shiryu puso la bandeja muy cerca de la mesita de noche, con mirada triste observo a Shun. Quería decir algo reconfortante, algo dulce. Cualquier cosa que le dijera solo Ikki y Seiya las oirían.

Al poco rato los tres abandonaron el cuarto, ninguno resistía el ambiente de melancolía reinante, era preferible al silencio de la sala, y su suave aroma a frutas.

-Pense que el conejo lo animaría -dijo con clara frustración en la voz, Ikki sentado en uno de los, sus dos compañeros le miraban compasivamente.

-¿Se lo regalo en su cumpleaños? - pregunto curioso Seiya, evitando al igual que los demás, un nombre, un nombre que otrora fuera bendición y trajera la mas exquisita de las alegrías a la mansión y que al mismo tiempo ahora se convirtiera en maldición.

-si - contesto secamente -amaba mucho ese conejo, creí que le sacaría de ese estado, que le ayudaría..... - Ikki estaba controlando su coraje, su frustración, Shiryu a su lado le abrazo tiernamente -Ya no sé que hacer - sollozo finalmente.

Seiya atinó en levantarse a buscar los pañuelos, miro una de las fotos encima de la chimenea. Una que le conmovía el alma y le sacó una débil sonrisa una vez mas.

__

-Vamos Shun - grito Seiya, mientras corría escaleras abajo, para reunirse con sus amigos, Shiryu vestía un hermoso traje chino ricamente bordado, a su lado Shunrei con igual traje diferentes colores, Ikki con un traje de corte fino y colores obscuros, muy elegante y él mismo usando un traje no tan serio y mas claro.

-Shun - grito Ikki - harás que mi futuro cuñado se arrepienta de esperar tanto en el altar - bromeo, como pocas veces. Seiya estaba feliz, en ese día sus dos mejores contraerían nupcias y muy al contrario de su creencia que Ikki se opondría resulto mas bien sorpresa cuando se entero que seria el mismo Ikki quien organizara todo. Incluso hasta parecía más feliz que los novios.

Shun apareció momentos después con un elegante traje blanco, nervios por supuesto, pero en su cara había mucha felicidad, la exclamación general le coloreo las mejillas mientras bajaba las escaleras. Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar.

El cortejo salió puntual y llegó al templo con varios minutos de sobra, Seiya fue el primero en salir tenía ganas de ver la decoración que Jabu y Miho habían hecho y de paso saludar a su amigo, de reojo lo vio en su traje igualmente blanco platicando con Saori, se le veía sereno, hermoso, el color blanco realzaba el azul de sus ojos y al notar la llegada del cortejo su cara se ilumino. Seiya corrió a abrazarle y después volvió a la entrada del templo, corría como loco por todo el templo, lleno de ese animo y alegría.

En la ceremonia sin embargo fue él, Seiya quien mas lloraba, la emoción de ver a sus dos amigos de infancia unir sus vidas le embargaba el alma, ya ni Ikki que tenía mas cartas en el asunto. No el santo del Fénix rebosaba de alegría como muy pocas veces se le había visto, saboreando cada instante en del día mas importante de su amado hermano.

Al final de la ceremonia, Jabu sacaba fotos, mientras los invitados celebraban a los recién casados, Ikki desapareció por unos minutos, solo él faltaba de salir en las fotografías con la feliz pareja, en las puertas pareció trayendo, un peluche, el conejo de peluche. Shun abrazó al conejo, su amado esposo le abrazaba contribuyendo a la felicidad que traía a la escena.

La foto mostraba a Shun abrazando al conejo y siendo abrazado, Seiya poniendo sus dedos en Ikki quien a su vez quería salir en la foto abrazando a su hermano.

Seiya amaba esa foto, le hacia sonreír, le hacia recordar buenos momentos, que jamas podrían repetirse. La miro un momento mas y con cuidado la puso cara abajo, ocultando los rostros felices. No porque no deseará verlos mas, sino por la punzada de dolor que le causaba saber que nunca mas volverían a sonreír así.

Se sentó junto a Ikki entregándole uno de los pañuelos. Shiryu tomo uno, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Haré un poco de té - susurro, Seiya asintió. Un poco de té los ayudaría, quizá no a olvidar pero si a mantener el animo, no necesitaban deprimirse mas, ya no mas.

Entro Shiryu a la cocina, se encontró con un delantal, casualmente colgado en una de las sillas, el polvo de algunos días indicaba que nadie había querido moverlo de ahí, tenia mucho valor ahora ese delantal, que por meses había sido objeto de regaños del chico chino a su dueño "-debes ponerlo en su lugar-" solía gritarle y el otro regresaba, sonreía y se llevaba el delantal. Incluso ese día había sido así, se acerco para tomarlo, claramente se leía "Propiedad de Shun" refiriéndose mas bien a quien usara el delantal seria propiedad de Shun, y solo uno había gozado ese privilegio.

__

-Vamos lo hago yo - dijo Shiryu al ver curiosamente a Shun recogiendo los platos

-claro que no - sonrío el joven - hoy nos toca a nosotros, verdad amor

-si - contesto el rubio levantando el resto de los platos

-El hecho de que seguimos aun viviendo con ustedes no nos quita deberes - añadió Shun acercándose a su esposo robándole un beso desapareciendo en la cocina despúes, Shiryu sonrío, no había forma de pelear con ellos o resistir el encanto de ambos. Eran la pareja ideal, siempre en armonía como una deliciosa canción, llenando de alegría cada rincón de la mansión, a veces parecían amantes, otras dos pequeños niños correteando.

-¿Algun día me regalaras uno así Saori? - pregunto tiernamente Seiya al ver los nuevos delantales, en los que se leía " propiedad de..."

-El día en lo necesites de verdad - se burlo la joven diosa, escuchando las risas entre sus amigos al ver el puchero de Seiya ante esta repuesta.

Shiryu entro a la cocina, no pudo evitar soltarse a reír al ver a ambos jugar con la espuma, que al oírlo se paralizaron y volvieron a su labor de lavar los platos con pequeñas risas al aire. El chino amaba esos momentos de inocente alegría, de risas, pero lo que más amaba era verlos juntos, verlos amándose con simples gestos, con simples acciones.

A media tarde Shun preparaba un postre, o mas bien, intentaba preparar un postre, ayudado con libro y su amante y mejor amigo, de su Hyoga. Shiryu descubrió la cocina hecha un caos, a ambos cubiertos de harina y chocolate.

-¿qué estaban tratando de cocinar? -preguntó Shiryu divertido al ver la cara de asombro de los dos

-Un pastel -Respondió Shun con una gran sonrisa y en sus manos un extraño intento de masa pastelera

-¿pues es que las intrusiones estaban en ruso? - pregunto mirando el libro

-si - volvió a responder besando a su amor, causando una risa incontrolable en Shiryu. No tenían remedio

Shiryu, simplemente sonrío y les ayudo a terminar el pastel y limpiar la cocina, en la cena ttodos disfrutaron de un delicioso pastel, no por obra del feliz matrimonio sino por Shiryu, quien nuevamente volvió a ver el delantal colgado de una silla y no en su lugar.

Cerro sus puños, él no movería ese delantal, se convertía en una reliquia a sus recuerdos. Shiryu preparo el té, lo llevó a la sala, había alguien mas. Saori quien abrazaba al santo del Fénix, en intento desesperado de confortarlo, de ayudarlo.

-No lo sé Saori, no responde a nada - declaraba entre sollozos -la tristeza esta acabando con él

-Trataré una ves mas Ikki - aseguro la joven, se puso de pie mirando a sus amigos, el aroma del te de Tila le reconforto un poco, ayudándola en todo su camino a la habitación de Shun. Entro silenciosamente, guardando el respeto necesario.

Shun yacía recostado en la cama, abrazando al conejo de peluche como si fuera lo único a lo que se pudiera aferrar, con cuidado se sentó a un lado de Shun, sus ojos seguían vacíos y perdidos, las caricia a su cabello no hacían mella en ellos.

- "Kropik" -susurró la joven -¿creo que así le llamaron no Shun?- Saori no quería darse por vencida, no quería perder a uno de sus mejores amigos, no quería verlo sufrir así.

__

-Asi es Saori, se llamará Kropik - declaró con una sonrisa -ahora si me disculpas tengo otro conejito que sorprender -dijo haciendo una graciosa caravana.

Saori rió al verlo alejándose danzando con el conejo, susurrándole cosa a sus larga orejas. Definitivamente el amor lo había cambiando demasiado, ya no era mas aquel joven de corazón frío inalcanzable, no, era ahora un joven lleno de amor y calidez, dispuesto a sonreír por todo.

Bajo a desayunar junto a los demás, todos sonreían y comentaban la graciosa aparición del conejo danzando por los pasillos.

-¿Ikki creí que tu le regalarías ese conejo a tu hermano?- preguntó Seiya antes de atiborrarse de panqueques

-Me gano - dijo simplemente, mientras tomaba su café y leía la noticias en el periódico des mañanas.

La risas se hicieron presente, mas de uno habían atestiguado como el día anterior caminando en un centro comercial Shun se había enamorado del conejo de peluche, y habían visto a Ikki conspirar para engañar a su hermano, comprarlo en secreto y regalárselo el día de su cumpleaños.

Un grito agudo, lleno de sorpresa y felicidad inundo la mansión, sin duda ya había despertado Shun y se encontraba con el conejo de peluche.

La risa fu general, siguieron platicando en la mesa esperando el arribo del festejado, tenían planes para festejarlo en su día. Bueno eso si su querido amigo se acordaba del plan y se los prestaba un rato, hacia solo pocos meses que ambos habían confesado su amor por el otro, y se habían vuelto pareja, ere frecuente que ambos se perdieran de la vista de todos, verlos juntos para todo. A medio día bajo Shun, bañado y arreglado, amorosamente acompañado. Saori, Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki le dedicaron una mirada de hastío por tanto esperar, ambos simplemente sonrieron borrando la seriedad.

-Vamos Shun todavía nos queda medio día para festejar tu cumpleaños - grito animosamente Seiya invitando a los demás a iniciar el festejo - Ahora es nuestro turno de divertirnos con él - exclamo tomando la mano de Shun y jalándolo a la salida, los demás le siguieron.

-No vuelvas a tardarte tanto - exclamo Ikki pasando al lado de su futuro cuñado quien simplemente sonreía, imaginándose el porque de la tardanza y horas después, descubriría al igual que sus amigos la gran sorpresa, su mayor temor o quizá su alegría se volvía realidad, Shun comprometido.

Saori se paro a su lado mientras miraba a los demás alejarse

-¿le gusto el nombre?

-si, Kropik - sonrío y siguió a la caravana

Saori suspiro, tenia que detenerse, la platica solo la hacia llorar aun mas, no conseguía sacarle nada, ni atención, ni una palabra, nada. Sollozó un poco, y dejo la habitación. Por mas que platicara, por mas que le buscara con su cosmos, no podía encontrarle, estaba ahogado en el mar de la tristeza, sin forma de recuperarlo. Los médicos se habían equivocado, él no volvería cuando su cuerpo necesitase de descanso o de alimento, ni cuando las pociones modernas llamados pastillas o inyecciones saturaran sus venas. Él no volvería, aquello por lo que vivía, por lo que era feliz, se había marchado, desaparecido en contra de todas sus promesas.

-Ikki- susurro Saori al sentir a su lado al santo del fénix, su cara había un gran esfuerzo, por tener fuerza para ver a su hermano en tal estado y no derrumbarse aun mas.

Ella lo vio suspirar y entrar a la habitación, llena de tantos recuerdos felices, de historias curiosas, de amores guardados, secretos revelados. Ikki avanzo con cuidado, ese mismo lugar le acongojaba en mas de una forma. Había preferido que su hermano hubiese escogido su propia habitación y no la del ruso

__

-Míralos Ikki, allá están -apuntó Seiya en una de las ventas - junto aquel árbol

-Gracias burro - agradeció con su especial forma de hablar con Seiya

Hoy seria el gran día, sonreía con cada paso, meditando en lo que le dirigió a los dos, se detuvo a pocos metros. Ambos recostados a la sombra, tomando una siesta, o eso parecía, Shun jugaba con los mechones dorados de su amado, sonriendo, recostado en su pecho. Ikki gustaba de ver a su hermano sonriente, de verlo feliz aunque fuera en brazos de aquel que llamaba "pato", de un Hyoga totalmente consagrado en cuerpo y alma a su hermano, lo supo desde él día en que de niños se conocieron, cuando pelearon juntos, en cada instante breve de paz entre las batallas, cuando se sincero y le hablo de sus sentimientos a su hermano y no sabia que hacer con ellos, cuando en una noche de invierno se le declaro y le juro amor eterno. Desde ese momento supo que la felicidad de su hermano se compartía con el ruso, intentar ponerle trabas o prohibirlo seria como pelear contra el mismo Seiya, y eso no era nada bueno. Por las buenas lo acepto e incluso les ayudo en mas de una ves.

Hoy no seria la excepción.

-Shun - hablo suavemente, el aludido simplemente detuvo su juego y sonrío. Con un suave beso despertó al dueño de su alma y juntos fueron hasta donde Ikki. -esperó que recuerden que día es hoy- no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sonrisa de su hermano menor

-¿Tan pronto? - pregunto muy emocionado Shun - ¡Vamos deprisa! - jalo a ambos.

En todo el trayecto Shun iba canturreando diferentes canciones, colgado del brazo de Hyoga. Ikki guiaba el camino por el complejo laberinto de callejones, guiándolos a lo que podría ser su nuevo hogar.

Aun construían los nuevos departamentos.

Ikki nunca olvidaría ese instante, ese vuelco del destino.

En un instante, el accidente se desato, al otro la muerte amenazó a una madre y sus hijos, y al ultimo, la reacción de una mente que había visto la muerte de su ser mas amado actuando, protegiendo y descuidando.

Ikki y su instinto de protección los salvo a ambos a él y su hermano, separando a Shun de lo que más amaba, en vano intento trataron de ayudar a su amigo, a su familia.

Nunca sacaría esas palabras de su mente " Do svidaniya Shun"

Palabra detonadores del llanto interminable de su hermano, del lastre que lo ahogaría en sus propias lagrimas.

Cuanta noches de llanto habían pasado ya desde aquel día, cuanta lagrimas habían sido derramadas, cuantas horas en vela tratando de alcanzar ese escape a la tristeza....

Volvió a sentarse junto a su hermano, a hablare en tono bajo, a acariciarle mejillas, peinarle sus mejillas. Había algo en la habitación que le estremeció, no había caído en la cuenta que hacia mas frío que de costumbre, la tibieza de Shun era acogedora. Un pequeño resplandor llamo su atención. Ladeo un poco la cabeza, frunció el cejo. Al cuello del conejo de peluche colgaba el rosario de Hyoga. Podía jurar que eso no estaba allí antes, tuvo una extraña sensación que algo andaba mal. Miro a su hermano, los ojos de Shun estaban cerrados, parecía dormir plácidamente, el pánico abrazo a Ikki, trato de buscar señales de vida, su boca ansiaba gritar.

En su confusión tratando de encontrar respuestas, giro la cabeza, la única ventana estaba empañada, primero no le puso atención, giro y giro la cabeza, llamando a sus amigos, por un instante se detuvo a contemplar la ventana, el reflejo.

Shun abrazaba a su querido Hyoga, y este parecía decirle algo, sus labios se movían, sus palabra fueron comprendidas, los ojos de Ikki dejaron caer lagrimas. Al entrar Saori, la imagen persistió un instante mas, ella se apresuro a llamar a emergencias, Seiya y Shiryu no vieron la imagen, solo vieron la cara de paz en Ikki aun con lagrimas y la de Shun, como durmiendo, descansando al fin.

Shiyu acomodaba las flores junto a la tumba, Seiya intentaba prender el incienso, mientras Saori platicaba con un monje Ikki dedicaba unas cuantas oraciones.

-¿ikki? -preguntó Seiya terminando su deber - ¿Porque sonríes?

-No me molestaré en explicártelo otra ves burro - contesto Ikki sonriendo

-pero me dirás a mi -preguntó Saori recién terminaba de platicar

- Man meleth taetha, ú-nad den drava, lo que el amor ata, nada desbarata -leyó Ikki una ultima ves de los anillos que sostenía, y con mucho cuidado y respeto los puso sobre la lapida -el pato al final cumplió con su palabra, con su voto.

"And the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there"

Angel- Sara McLachan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conejo

Sindarin, idioma elfico de Tolkien


End file.
